zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Asami Zair Wekera
This article can still be considered '''CRAP'. ''That's just because I got lazy and didn't want to finish it all in one sitting, so don't worry. the last little bits will come eventually. Asami Zair Wekera is a powerful Fireforming Serenghe whose parentage and original place of birth remain unknown. She was found outside of the city of Lenzizhen as an infant, by none other than Zurok herself. From there she went from a nameless nobody to becoming the Queen of Krawvill through a famous series of events that she later wrote into a book known as The Koldian and the Queen. She is also known for bearing the Crest of Artemis. Background Asami's blood relations are unknown because of how she was raised, although it is theorized that she is of Serénes heritage. Zurok raised her quietly for the first couple of decades of her life, before agreeing that it was time for her to explore the world of Mencu so she could learn of its workings on her own--the same way Zurok had. Despite the Mencuan system of adoption being relatively simple, Zurok did not ever officially adopt Asami, although she did raise her as if Asami was her daughter. Asami grew up learning the class and culture that Zurok embraced, only finally going out into the world after her 20th birthday. Evidence that Zurok never adopted her stood in the fact that Asami did not possess a surname or even a middle name. Upon meeting Serénes Mercenaries Toka, Volka, and Arya, they found it surprising and rather unusual, and a few inspiring words from one of them was part of what led her on her quest for a name, which accompanied her quest for knowledge and wisdom. By the time her 35th birthday rolled around and she was ready to enter the lawful age of adulthood, she remained one of very few Serenghe in the world to only possess one name instead of the usual three. She grew up as a competent Fireformer and became practiced in the arts of Lightning and Metal as well. It was after mastering these elements that she picked up the middle name Zair, deciding that she would only adopt a surname if she were to ever marry. The story of Asami's surname is perhaps a fairy tale come true. At a Žaníma festival commemorating the dawn of the year 4631, she ran into Queen Zerviah, as well as her son, Prince Henam , the latter of whichi took something of a fancy towards the young woman. With a little outside influence, eventually the two started talking. Asami was initially not a very outgoing woman, especially during her quest for Krippan knowledge, but she was amiable enough that she opened up to the young prince. Luckily, Henam was persistent, and eventually the two fell in love and were married. it was only after this move that Henam mentioned to her that he was going to be king. In Asami's own words: "thus, that is the story of how I was conned into becoming queen." While those who married into royal lines still retained the option of keeping their own surname name of the royal line of any nation has changed many times because of this, Asami took up Henam's surname, Wekera, thus fulfilling the promise she made to herself years ago. Asami also wound up putting this tale and more into a book she titled The Koldian and the Queen. Asami wound up having nine children with Henam, and out of them, Hyrem Ajun Wekera, their youngest, became the next heir to the throne. Asami spent most of her time solving war-related problems during The Princess of Koldia, and ensuring that justice was seen between the Kukaña and the Shitenou. Personality Asami was and remains a very humble woman, perhaps because of her origin. She is honest in her dealings, and believes in hard work, perseverance, and abstinence from pride. She has become much more outgoing than she was in her childhood, and is now often seen serving as a diplomat to the other nations. Ironically, she has always considered herself a Shitenou, even during the Shitenou war. She has all the qualities of one, admiring the virtues of order, stability, and law. Her husband Henam obviously had to believe somewhat in law to be the ruler of the nation, but he believes more in the concept of freedom, which has turned him into a benevolent rules. He and Asami seldom got into arguments despite their differing beliefs, as it was each's respect for the opposite faction that helped them keep harmony. Asami was an artist from an early age, and once she learned to read and write, she also became a writer. When she became queen, she spent most of her time doing research on various historical events, and she has written many history books herself. The most famous of these books was a volume titled ''The Koldian and the Queen, ''which covered several major historical events that Asami took part in. Asami has written and illustrated every copy of this book that she has sold. Abilities Before Asami became a writer she would practice sparring, and she became proficient at using her affinitive element of fire, as well as lightning and metal. She focused most of her skills into the manipulation of lightning, however, and so her fireforming and metalforming skills remained average at best. As queen, Asami is generally regal in her appearance most of the time, so she has very good manners. Her regality is displayed most when she fights, as she moves with a certain elegance that is seldom seen in combat. Unlike many female Serenghe, Asami is a much more passive fighter. Her undaunted courage keeps her calm even in dangerous situations, and she has proven to be a very skilled leader, both in ruling Krawvill and in combat. Her focus on the speedy, energy-draining moves of electricforming has made her very swift in combat, as well as very powerful. Asami is also a woman of much political tact. She is a born leader, and has ordered Martial Law on several cities in defense of said cities during The Shitenou War. Category:Clazmars Category:Very High Danger Serenghe Category:Fireformers Category:Crest-Bearers Category:Serenghe born in Koldia